


Journals

by TaraTyler



Series: Wynonna Earp/WayHaught [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, soulmate journal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Journals

Nicole tried really hard not to hate the journal. She knew what it was supposed to mean to her, but the garish color of the leather cover gave her away immediately. No fifteen year old boy would possess a notebook in that color of pink, or dot their ‘I’s’ with little hearts in that way. Nicole, even at only fifteen years old, was relieved to have definitive proof that her soulmate would be female. Since around twelve years old she had been pretty sure that she only liked girls _like that_.

Nicole was rather terrified of writing a reply to the first entry from her soulmate. She was horrified by the prospect of screwing things up before they even had the chance to begin properly. From the first sample of writing, Nicole had a very clear picture of the girl in her mind; despite the fact she had no idea of who was on the other end of the notebook. It was just an idea. The rules had forbidden any trading of descriptions, locations, or names.

Nicole pictured a young woman with a brilliant and semi-permanent smile, a sharp mind, a clever wit, and kind eyes. She saw her as someone maybe she could fall in love with one day. Nicole had read her soulmate's first entry over and over again, trying to figure out how best to reply, or if she even should. She didn’t quite know how to proceed.

_Dear soulmate,  
I wish I could start by telling you my name, but we both know I can't do that. Maybe it’s for the best though, my name means a lot in the town I live in. Sometimes it seems like it means everything to me and my sister. I’m doing what I can to put that all behind me though.   
I am fifteen years old and three months, so I’m assuming I’ve received my journal before you. I am quite curious as to what yours might look like. My sister’s is plain black. Mine is a very subtle steel grey color that I have grown quite fond of. Plus, it blends in with the other books on the shelf nicely. The aunt I live with can be quite nosy at times.  
I guess I ought to go ahead and wish you a happy early birthday and let you know I am eagerly awaiting your response. Not that I’m rushing you or anything. Take your time...or don’t. It’s completely up to you…  
-W._

 

Nicole was having trouble finding the words to reply. She’d had the journal for nearly a full year, and W obviously thought that W was the older party. Nicole had been waiting for confirmation her soulmate had acquired her journal as well. Now she wasn’t sure of what to correct or what to let go, or whether or not she should reply at all. At all of fifteen years old, the idea of being in love was...terrifying, but at sixteen years old, Nicole was much more brave.

Nicole grabbed a pen and began her response with her heart in her throat.  
\-----/////-----

They continued to correspond regularly; usually just talking about their day or week. Nicole discovered that W had an incredible ability to make her laugh and a tendency towards motor mouth even just via pen. Nicole wasn’t very friendly with anyone in her day-to-day life, so W became increasingly important to her. It wasn’t until they were well into adulthood the two began to discuss what the nature of their relationship might be.

Nicole still wasn’t sure that W even knew that she was a woman. She wasn’t sure that she wanted Waverly to know. Nicole knew the kind of relationship that she would like to have with W but she was more than willing to accept whatever she might be offered. In the way these things tended to go down, Nicole knew they would be drawn to one another soon. She was anxious and excited, almost to the point of a happy kind of nausea.

In the meantime, Nicole was at the top of her class in the Academy (as she often reminded W) and was pushing herself to her very limits. It didn’t leave much time for conversations with W, but it seemed the younger woman was having some troubles with her own family and was accepting but unhappy withthe increased rarity of the correspondence.

They both expressed condolences about the others struggles, but Nicole in particular really wished she could be of some kind of assistance. W had opened up about how estranged she felt from her sisters and her struggles to fit in in her strange little town. The two had told one another all sorts of personal things they had never told anyone else. Nicole found it quite therapeutic and honestly got a lot more out of taking to W than she would probably ever willingly admit.

W shared too, but seriously struggled with a lot of other things that she didn’t feel comfortable sharing … things that she couldn’t share … things that had to do with her name, her family. Nicole wished she could help, so much it hurt, but she also knew W would have to work through those issues on her own. It was one of her more mature thoughts. Another, less mature thought, was that she would like to bash in the head of whomever it was making W feel less than anyone else. Nicole decided then she might be in love with this girl.

NIcole graduated at the top of her class and received numerous offers for great jobs all over North America. After a disastrous affair in Las Vegas, cooler climates seemed suddenly much more appealing. The pull to colder weather should have been much more obvious of a ‘sign’ to her than it was, Nicole thought later on upon looking back on it. She hadn’t ever liked the snow before. Not to mention the town from which she accepted the offer was called ‘Purgatory’. That really should have warmed her off.

It was a small town, but the pay was good and the town had a historical feel Nicole liked. For the first little while she lived there; she thought it quite charming. She heard stories about the Earp family, their tragedies and the crazy middle daughter. Nicole would never have guessed the impossibly pretty girl who tended bar at Shorty’s was the youngest Earp daughter. Her mind was blown when she discovered all three of the Earp descendants names began with the letter W.

\-----/////-----

Nicole hadn’t been in town for very long before the hurricane that was Wynonna Earp blew back into town. She was possibly crazy, hot as all hell, and enigmatic… not at all similar to her ball of sunshine little sister. Nicole couldn’t help how drawn she felt to them, their cases, and especially the younger sibling… Waverly Earp. After the incident in the bar, with the malfunctioning tap and the shirtlessness; it burned in her like a fire. Nicole felt stupid for liking such an obviously straight girl.

\-----/////-----

The binding of Nicole’s bright pink journal glowed brightly, nearly to the point of hurting her eyes, when she returned home after work. She had come to associate the brilliance of the glow with the amount of feeling that W had put into the message. If Nicole had ever seen it this bright before, it was a long long time ago. Without even stopping to check on Calamity Jane, Nicole rushed to the book.

_Dear N,  
I think that I’ve figured out who you might be. In fact, I’m almost positive, and that scares the shit out of me.  
-W _

 

Nicole scrawled out her reply in her most messy handwriting. They had long ago forgone caring about such things.

 

_Dear W,  
I’m pretty sure, too and I completely understand. We can figure all of this out together. I’ll always be there for you, in whatever capacity you want me.   
Your Unicorn _

 

Nicole’s heart pounded in her chest and her breath caught in her throat as she waited for a response. The unicorn reference would tell her if her soulmate was actually Waverly or not. She didn’t know what she do if it weren’t her.

_My dear Unicorn,  
Meet me at Shorty’s? 4:30? I’ll be off by then. I owe you an explanation...several explanations and we’re definitely due for a good long talk._

_W_

 

Nicole let out the trapped breath she had been holding. Her heart continued to pound,but it wasn’t out of fear anymore. She was excited and more than a little bit nauseous. She had only been home for about twenty minutes, leaving the time at forty past three, so she gave Calamity Jane a hearty scratch behind the ears and made a beeline for the shower to get the ick of her workday off. Nicole wasn’t particularly vain, but she did prefer to look her best… especially around pretty girls.

Once clean, she buttoned up a warm flannel; nearly to the top, and her best fitting pair of jeans. Her long red hair didn’t require much besides brushing and a tight braid. Nicole had never been much of one for makeup , so she kept it simple as she usually did. No one in Purgatory particularly expected the local flat-foots to be made up like models.

\-----/////-----

Nicole wore her hat the whole way to Purgatory’s main watering hole. She placed her hat on the clothes rack next to the door and nodded to those who greeted her. Nicole glanced around, looking for Waverly. Her heart rose up into her throat when she didn’t see the other girl immediately, suddenly afraid that maybe she had been stood up. It was nearly a full minute of looking before she saw the brilliant smile and the wave.

Nicole waved back and shucked her jacket to hang next to the hat.She did her best not to appear over-eager as she crossed the bar to join the smaller woman. Nicole hugged Waverly lightly; over-aware of every inch of contact between their two bodies.

“So… I’m not quite sure of where to begin.” Waverly laughed awkwardly.

“Me either; I did bring this though.” Nicole smiled back, trying to put Waverly at ease. She laid her soulmate journal out on the table of their booth. Nicole was glad Waverly had picked this particular table, where they were mostly blocked from view of the rest of the people present. Soulmate matters were incredibly private, and Waverly and Nicole valued their privacy.

Waverly produced Nicole’s journal as well, the same grey shade that she had described to the other girl when they had first begun to speak. Nicole’s throat lump finally dissipated a little when she saw it. It called to her, as though she was connected to her somehow. Nearly in complete concert, she and Nicole reached for their respective journals. Nicole opened the grey one but watched Waverly trace over the words that Nicole had written during their many conversations.  
“So...it’s us, is it?” Wavery asked, and Nicole knew exactly what she meant.

“So it is.” Nicole replied, her smile soft and content. She had felt incredibly connected to Waverly since the moment they had met and felt rather stupid for not having seen this coming.

“I...am normally much better with my words than this.” Waverly said slowly, and Nicole could tell she was thinking over each word carefully. “Today though, I have no words for any of the emotions I’m feeling.”

“I can understand that. I’m confused a bit too. I knew I felt connected to you and that I felt called to this place, but I hadn’t ever put any of those facts together, to think maybe you were my soulmate.” Nicole replied. “I feel pretty dumb now, though.”

“Not nearly as dumb as I feel, I bet...I had never even considered the possibility that you might be a woman.” Waverly groaned. “I am amazed by the idea that I may have been missing out on an entire facet of my sexuality, right? If we are even meant to be together romantically, I’m just thinking out loud here. I’ve felt drawn to you too, and it has had my stomach in knots and my head in a fog for weeks.”

“You haven’t liked any girls before...romantically, that is.” Nicole said and it wasn’t a question. She had nearly always been confident in her sexuality, even before she knew any words for it, but she had known several others who weren’t as sure.

“Exactly.” Waverly nodded. “My sister, Wynonna, has always been devil may care about such things, but I’m… not like her.”

“I don’t think that anyone else in the world is.” Nicole laughed. “I’ve had a few brushes with her since I started here. She’s something else.”

“You can’t live in Purgatory without having at least a few run-in’s with Wynonna.” Waverly chuckled. “She has always been wonderful to me though. Even when she was taken away or everyone called her crazy; she was there for me whenever I needed her.”

“You aren’t going to have to worry about me, you know.” Nicole said carefully. “You don’t have to worry that I may ‘out’ you or pressure you into anything. I’ll be here for you in whatever way you want me. I’ll be your friend, your girlfriend, or even just your confidant. You think about it all and let me know, but whatever you choose, Waverly Earp, just know that I will _always_ be here.” Nicole promised and knew in her heart it didn’t matter what happened in this crazy town, she was going to always be there for Waverly.


End file.
